The use of nitric oxide (NO) as an inhalant for the vasodilation of pulmonary arterioles and improved blood flow to the lungs is well known. NO is known to diffuse from alveolar gas into the pulmonary vasculature of ventilated lung regions and cause relaxation of pulmonary vascular smooth muscles. Inhaled nitric oxide therapies advantageously prolong the time available for treating diseases or underlying symptoms such as hypertension or hypoxia.
More recently, the topical application of the nitric oxide as a therapy for cutaneous injuries has been proposed. Such treatments have however, proven problematical as to date the delivery and controlled release of topical NO to cutaneous wounds has proven problematic.